


(Won’t Tell ‘Em Your) Name

by twobirdsonesong



Series: The CC Conversations [14]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: Sometimes there are things in my notes that aren’t enough to ever be a fic, or even a drabble, but that I’m fond enough to not delete. This is one of them.





	

_“We need to talk.”_

 

“…the four scariest words known to mankind. And possibly animalkind, come to think of it. Do you think that like, penguins have the equivalent of ‘we need to talk?’ When mama penguin needs to have a little chat with papa penguin about personal penguin business. Or other mama penguin. Not to exclude same-sex penguin couples.”

 

_“Darren.”_

 

“Yes.”

 

_“We need to talk.”_

 

“I heard you the first time and it’s been my experience that no one ever wants to hear the words that tend to follow those four. So.”

 

_“Darren.”_

 

“And I really don’t think you should just be throwing those terrifying words around like that, all willy-nilly. You gotta warn a man before you throw those kinds of dangerous words into the world.”

 

_“Darren.”_

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

_“I was using your laptop the other day and--”_

 

“Hey, hey, a man’s private things are private. You can’t just be going around using my personal things like that. Who knows what private things are on there, things I’m not yet ready to share with you. My deepest secrets. My darkest desires. A man’s home is his domain and his laptop is his…how’d you log in anyway?”

 

_“That’s what we need to talk about.”_

 

“Oh.”

 

_“Yeah. You need to change your password.”_

 

“Why?”

 

_“Because, it’s too…it’s too easy. Someone could guess it and like you said, there’s private shit on there someone could just…get at. We don’t need any of that on TMZ.”_

 

“But it’s my favorite thing.”

 

_“My name is not a good password.”_

 

“It’s the best password. I’ll never forget it.”

 

_“Goddamnit.”_


End file.
